Authentication is used to establish/verify the identity of the user prior to the user being granted access to a system/service. The strength of the authentication scheme oftentimes correlates to the sensitivity and criticality of the system/service, which in turn, correlates to the complexity of the authentication scheme adopted. For example, the authentication scheme may include a first factor authentication passwords and/or the use of multiple factor authentications (e.g., a password authentication followed by a token-based authentication).